Happy New Year's After Story
by Zuzubear
Summary: Yeah this is late but i found it on my computer and decided to finish it and put it up. basically the afterstory of the ep Happy New Years with my own fangirl touch only slightslight yaoiness . Oh btw expected more brotherly tim and dick moments from me. Im having fun with the new direction the show went


_**Wrote tis forever ago as you can see I just decided to finish it and post.**_

_**Baaah screw research papers! Holly batman am I inspired by the new show! Only problem Wally was nowhere to be found. In the background on the show or in dialogue! But after rewatching the way Dick said "no unnecessary risks to the squad" im thinking that aqualad and wally maybe arty might be dead. I know he meant Jason when he talked about not dieing but im just speculating. Despite the fact I have an itching feeling wally dead im going to add wally to this because I can! Take that yj writers! **_

"And then they were just coming everywhere, and I knew it would take a while for you guys to get there. Then, Blue was like 'No! What did he say?' pointing at the aliens. So in my head it clicked and he can talk to these things for some reason." Tim was waving his hands around explaining off record how the mission had gone.

"That's some quick thinking there master Timothy." Alfred commented as he had dodged the young teens arms for a third time. See, as big as the kitchen was, Alfred still had to jump around the kitchen while cooking, and Tim happened to be an fervent story-teller.

Dick chuckled before adding his own two-cents. "What did I tell you? Once you're feet are wet just ease yourself into it."

"I know that now. Thanks Dick." Tim gave a smile to his adoptive brother. Dick unconsciously moved his hand onto of the others and the smile Tim had melted away into a worry look. "I was still really worried with the choices I was making. Like when we found out they had hostages and the place was going to blow in 3 minutes. It had taken us a little under a minute and a half to get in. I wanted to try to calculate the time I had, but I couldn't; my brain wouldn't let me. I had to go get them. I couldn't let innocents die." Tim dropped his head onto his arms.

Dick looked on with a understanding look. He knew what Tim was talking about. In his nine years of crime fighting, he had encounter these tough situations too many times to count.

Glancing around to make sure Bruce wasn't able to here, Alfred set a plate of biscuits in front of the boys he considered grandchildren. "Tim, you saved many people, no one on your team was hurt," Alfred winced when Dick glanced away, a frown on the 18 year-old's face. "And not only did Dick compliment you and approve of your skills but I think Bruce might be impressed as well." The older man gave the boy a pat on the back, before turning around to finish dinner.

"Ugh, you're right Al, thanks. Call me when it's dinner time, I'm playing videogames." Tim jumped up the upset look gone, replaced with a more neutral expression. "Want to try you're hand at Call of Duty 8?"

"Nah, I'll start winning and you'll complain that I'm hacking."

"But half the time you are! How else does the game end up with batarangs in them? Or escrima sticks?"

"Heh that's just for fun. If you can truly personalize your character why not?" Tim just stared at the older boy before shaking his head and walking away. A few minutes later computerized gunshot sounds could be heard. 'You're really good with this kid thing Alf. How'd you get so good?" A smirk spread across his face.

"With a young Barbara and Richard running around the house, I had to learn very quickly to keep up." The old butler smirked.

Dick smiled and went to grab a biscuit. "Hey Wally."

"Whaaa? How do you always know?"

"You took three biscuits from the dish about ten minutes ago. Am I wrong?" Alfred didn't even bother to turn around while Dick nodded taking a bite of his biscuit.

"Wow! You guys knew I was here, and don't say hello? What awesome hosts!" The speedster huffed.

"I did say hey. And if you're over here as much as you are and unannounced then I don't see how you're a guest." Dick smirked.

"Bah, shut up." Wally smiled before pecking the 18 year old on the lips, and stealing his bread. "Saw Conner the other day. He seems more positive. Tim's a good person for him to hang out with. Kinda weird that they spend so much time together. In fact," Wally glanced at Dick measuring what he was about to say. "He said it reminds him of us five years ago."

Dick twitched. "What? I mean yeah him and Tim are friends but…" He stopped at the look Wally gave him. "Damn it Tim get in here!"

"Richard!" Wally shouted. Before he could protest the current Robin bounded into the room.

"Yeah?"

"Explain your friendship with Conner!"

"Dick,"

"My friendship? Huh?" Tim tilted his head, eyes full of genuine confusion.

"Yeah are you guys like this," He held up his index and middle finger together. "or like this?" He twisted them together.

"Bro," Wally shook his head.

"What it's not like I did this." Dick explained repeatedly pushing his two index fingers together.

"Master Richard!" Alfred exclaimed, having been watching the ordeal. The old butler sighed. "Master Tim, I think it would be better for Richard's sanity if you just answered his question."

"Well Conner and I are like this." He twisted his two fingers together. "Best Bros!" With that he bounded out of the room.

Dick dropped his head on the table and Wally began rubbing his back. "You know he's not going to go for Conner. The whole hero thing is too new. He needs to get his feet on the ground first." Wally tried to help.

"Remember Master Richard, Timothy isn't as mischievous as you were and slightly more focused. Even if he did have feelings for Conner, they would be dormant and he wouldn't start doing, stuff, like you did at such a young age." Alfred pulled something out of the oven and began fiddling with it. "And I suggest you not use such vulgar motions unless you want him to have those thoughts in his head.

Dick pulled his head up from the counter only a light blush on his cheeks. "Aw come on, I wasn't that young. Fourteen seems to be completely normal to begin experimenting with close friends." he defended grabbing Wally's hand. "Plus it's not like Jason's vulgarity hadn't already rubbed off on him."

Wally glanced at the raven holding his hand tighter. For his boyfriend to say something like that Wally knew it still bothered him but he wanted to keep Jason in good memory.

"You've been looking into it again haven't you?" Wally Kept his eyes on Dick even if the raven wasn't looking at him. The silence before the younger hero answered would have made any noise sound like a gunshot.

"Yes." He replied tersely. It was then that the floodgate broke. "Jason wasn't as experienced as me or as focused as Tim, but I had seen him in action! It would have been almost impossible for Joker to get him! Jason had the fighting skills of a mercenary and the clever and demented mind of the Joker. He wouldn't fall into any simple trap." Dick slammed his white-knuckled fist on the table. "If Joker wanted to get to Batman why would he go after an experienced Robin? One that clearly didn't have that perfect partnership with Bruce!"

It was quiet in the kitchen for a while. The only noise in the house was a door opening a closing before Tim's happy voice was heard. "Oh, Babs! Did you hear what I did today?"

"No what…"

It was just such a light and easy conversation the other two were having. So contrasting to the tension in the kitchen. Dick coughed and spoke up again.

"Anyways Wally you know the details for next month, right?"

"Yeah but I don't like them!"

"Well take that up with milk chocolate. He's the one who was so eager to think of stabbing Alice." Dick smiled at the code names they thought of for the ex-heroes.

"Yeah, yeah then the rabbit acts out in protest." Wally grumbled. "Whatever just remind me every once in a while you know how I get." The red head stood up. "Do you know Alice gets way to into this. She thinks there's like cameras constantly watching her. It weird's me out. Anyways I got to go. Thanks for the food as always Alf!" Wally shouts before giving Dick a quick kiss and uses his speed to zoom through the house to give "speedster hugs" as Dick would call them. He can only laugh as they hear Tim's cry of 'Put me down!' echoes thought the space. This was one of the most asterous New Year's he had in a long time.


End file.
